The Noble Breed
by MisaTheOtaku84
Summary: Ruby Teffington, a girl 17 years of age with a long life ahead of her. Unaware of her past, she always assumed she was a normal girl, but what happens when her parents leave her in the hands of Grell Sutcliff- an old family friend... or enemy?
1. Prologue

**I wrote this story because I don't feel like I give Grell enough time in my stories. I know this is a really cruddy prologue, but I had no way to explain how she sees herself without mixing up some of the plot. Anywho~ Here it is. **

Prologue

There has always been a problem with me. My envy burns inside me more than I notice others. I wonder why I am this way?

I have crimson red eyes, crimson red hair, crimson red clothes, and a crimson red bedroom. My parents get tired of the color, but pay it no mind. My friends do not care. As long as I don't mention "blood" or "death" around them. It seems they get nervous and uneasy when those grim topics are mentioned with me in the room. Audrey even said it made her feel as if I would kill her given the moment. I laughed and reminded her that I would never do something of the such. However, she is my final friend. The only one that stayed with me when things got rough.

Today is December 15 of they year 2013. Today is the day I learn the truth about my past. Today I learn about my father, Raymond Teffington, and my mother, Elizabeth Teffington, and their story that seems to have brought mystery into mine.

My name is Phoenix "Ruby" Teffington and tonight will be the night that determines my entire life.


	2. Chapter 1: The Crimson Red Man with

**Woo~! :) First story where GRELL actually has plenty of time in it. ^_^ Tell me what you think? Good, bad, like it, hate it? I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own Elizabeth Teffington, Raymond Teffington, Phoenix(Ruby) Teffington, and Audrey Wellingson, plus the crazy shadows if you want to count those.**

Chapter 1: The Crimson Red Man with the Golden Eyes

December 15th

I have noticed that the length of my nights have increased. The amount of sleep I am receiving is also growing slim. My mother wants me to see a doctor to see if I have insomnia. Really? I can't sleep well, but I can sleep some. I've taught myself to stay awake at night due to the dreams I have.

They are quite odd and extremely terrifying, however, I do not mind them. I stay awake at nights and play video games or read books. No biggie. It's better than to be dreaming about you killing off people because of your horrible jealousy and pride.

Those dreams are stained red. Crimson red. The color of blood. Horrible, but because of it, I think I can do well as a doctor. No, I wouldn't 'kill' my patients, but because I am used to blood and scenes, I think I could stomach it. That was what I had decided to do after college.

"Phoenix!" My father called from the kitchen.

_'Oh no... He called me by my first name...'_ I thought to myself as I made my way down the hallway. There, I met a man by the name of Sutcliff. Grell Sutcliff.

"Ruby, dear," Mother stated, "We will be leaving for a short while, so we are leaving you in the hands of Grell. He seems to be fascinated with red also."

I waited just a single moment, and tilted my head, "Huh? You _trust_ a _man_ with handling a _17_ year old _girl _because he is _fascinated_ by the color _red_?! The world is about to end!" I cried dramatically as my parents shook their heads.

"Drama kids..." My father, who was in drama also, chuckled underneath his breath. The poor Grell was just confused as a camel who hibernated and woke up on Monday.

"Anyways, our family has known Grell for quite some time. It is time for you to make your acquaintance with him as well. The sooner you get to know him, the better," My mother stated with the warm smile that she always wears when she is depressed.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked her.

She made her way over to me and pulled me into a long hug. "I love you, sweet Phoenix." She pulled herself out of my hold, and turned to Grell. The two of them went outside and spoke together, leaving me with my dad.

"Phoenix," Dad stated as I burst into tears, "Don't cry Phoenix. This isn't the last time you will ever see us, but we have work to do. There is something I am going to tell you. You have to listen to every single word I say. It is important to remember it as well."

I continued to cry, but I looked up at him. "These next few months, you will learn who you are. Your live is the replicate of those who lived before us. The family history isn't necessarily a good history. So keep strong and do whatever it takes."

I took in the words he was saying like a sponge that was dropped into the ocean. _'Do whatever it takes?'_ I thought.

"I love you sweet Phoenix." With that, he left with mother- not looking back at me. Not giving another thought into staying.

The door closed and I felt my heart did too. I dried my tears as Grell came back inside. He reached out to pat me on the shoulders, but I moved back. "So you're Grell?" He seemed taken by surprise but answered with a 'yes.'

"Cool. Make me something to eat."

I walked up to my room and shut my door. I rested in my bed with my iPod, my ear buds were blaring out a new song that could cause anyone to sleep well. My TV is playing NCIS, and my red curtains were open and tied back. My window was open allowing the winter air to flow into my room.

I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep.

He came in with a tray covered with simple foods. He handed me the tray, and stood there to see that everything was alright. I only looked at the food... "Is there something wrong?"

"How do I know you didn't poison it. I've never met you before."

"Because if I did that, Will would have my hind end!" He exclaimed.

"Well, should I call this Will guy to test it out first?" I sneered.

"Of course not!"

"Well then." I said and took a bite. The food didn't taste too well at all... okay that is a huge overstatement. The food tasted horrible! Like a cat litter sandwich or something! Ick! I spat it out the window and slapped him, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU ALIEN PERVERT!?"

"Alien," Grell tilted his head, "Pervert?"

He acted hurt, "OH WELL! I _know_ that the job of teaching a brat like you is going to bring me back to my dear _Bassy_~."

I ignored him and shoved his litter-food into his mouth. I gave him a menacing glare, "Now proceed to tell me how you didn't poison this?"

"I'm just really bad at cooking!" He admitted.

"Mhmm.. Sure you are. Why don't you do me a favor and go to bed, lost alien pervert. Maybe you can contact where you came from and they can pick you up and take you home. Kay? Kay. Goodbye, Mr. Sutcliff... and his alien food." I pushed him out the door and shut it. I locked it up, leaving my windows open, and slept in through the night..

Dreamland

_I was wandering through an unfamiliar place. It was practically empty. There were dark birds flying through the orchid skies. A single row of dead trees. I followed the dirt path it made. I looked behind me and I noticed two people standing still. I continued without bothering to greet the two men. They began to chase me down the path with deep red eyes until I reached the end of the path. They stopped as well as I. _

_I looked down in front of me to see me with a chainsaw sticking out of me. _

_A man with the same voice and characteristics as Grell said, "Get ready!" He stabbed me again with his gardening tool. _

_I fell into what seemed to be a neverending darkness._

End Dream

I woke up around 3 in the morning and I climbed out the window to find a safe place to be. A place Grell can't find me. It was the first time I have ever experienced a dream the involved my death.

'_School!' _I thought to myself. _'Why would he look there if I seemed to not be interested in learning yesterday?'_

I ran to the school building, still in my pajamas, ready for the school day to begin.

I sat on the benches outside of the school doors, waiting for opening hour. I turned off my iPod and listened to the hooting of the owls.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I heard a voice coming from behind me.


	3. Chapter 2: Protection of Mine

**Chappy 2! :D What do you think? :)**

Chapter 2: Protection of Mine

December 16th

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I heard a man behind me. I looked behind me with wide eyes to find a man with obsidian black hair and bright red eyes.

I got up and ran, "A pretty little soul like you can't run and hide from me!" I continued to run toward the police station.

_'I may not be able to hide from him, but I can run to the police station before he can get me,'_ I thought to myself. I ran into the streets, where there wasn't a crowd. It is only 3:30 in the morning, there wouldn't be anybody out on the streets except for party-goers. However, they would be too drunk or high to notice. _'I hate my generation_...'I thought.

I crossed the street, and was stunned to see two lights coming for me. '_Is this the end?'_ I asked quietly as I felt pain travel through my body. My world seemed to be blacking out. Things were getting darker and I couldn't pick a certain thing to focus on.

I saw the man in my dreams- the man in red with the chainsaw. The only difference is he seemed more worried than joyous about death. He ripped the man who was chasing me to shreads and took me to the hospital. I passed out in his arms.

I woke up in a white room, with Grell sitting in the corner reading out of this old book. Is brunette hair was tied up in a ponytail with a Red ribbon. "Ah! You're awake Ruby!"

"Who gave you permission to call me Ruby?" I asked him.

"Your mother."

"Well... I suppose I can't argue then. Where am I?"

I knew what kind of building I was in,considering I heard people racing down the hallways, crying, and bringing food and flowers to the neighbors, but what I didn't know was _where_ I was it.

"Bright Hopes Hospital," he answered. "You ran away from home, how awful! I almost had to kill myself!"

_'Kill himself? Really?' _I thought. I shook my head in anger as I stared down at the sheets of the bed.

It took a few moments to gather up the courage to change the subject. "They aren't red..." I muttered.

"Hm, darling?" Grell said looking back up at me from the book.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME 'DARLING', YOU IGNORANT JERK!?" I totally flipped my lid.

Audrey stood at the door with wide eyes. Nurses were standing behind her with a similar expression. I mentally facepalmed. However, Audrey started laughing. "Its good to see you've woken up, Ruby."

"Thanks,Aud," I giggled.

She pointed at the bright crimson flowers that were in her hands, "I got these for you. You need a little red in your room. Where do you want me to put them?"

I giggled and said, "On the table underneath the TV, because when those sexy guys come on I can feel like I gave them flowers to show my burning passion for them still lives on even if they leave the show~!"

We both laughed at Grell's reaction, "Now! You can't watch sexy guys! That is highly inappropriate!"

I laughed at him even harder when he dropped his book and a picture of a smoking hot butler fell out of it. "Really,Grell? No sexy guys for me, but a sexy-ass butler for you? Suuure sounds reasonable.." I got up to pick it up for him, but when I reached down to get it, I realized he was another man from my dream. One of the two men that followed me down that dirt path...

I started crying uncontrollably. Grell seemed confused, but when he reached out to me, I turned my back to him. I walked as fast as my healing body would let me.

"Ruby!" Audrey cried unaware of what just happened, seeing me make my way down the hall way. I sat by the fountain outside, the doctors trying to persuade me to return indoors due to the weather conditions. I ignored them and continued to allow the tears to flow.

Grell was peeking out of the window, I could sense it.

The doctors finally gave up, except for one. He stood at the tree and watched me to make sure I was safe. Though it didn't take long for Grell to make his way out. He put a red jacket on me, the one from my dreams, and told me to come in. I sobbed. The jacket was the jacket I wore when I died, the jacket he wore when he killed me.

"A-are you going to kill me?" I asked him.

"No! I can't do that," he answered me.

"Well, you've done it before, many times."

"Once," he said. I started shaking in fear,"And besides, you are different!" I gave him a look. "Don't worry. She just really pissed me off.. blaming me, getting me caught and demoted in work, and wouldn't finish the goal we had in the first place."

"G-Goal?" I asked.

"Hey! Whats a girl like her doing with a guy like you? Wait, aren't you the guy that hurt my brother?" I heard a man with a similar voice exclaim. The people in the hospital thought it was an act, so some actually brought popcorn and sat by the windows of their rooms.

"Ruby!" Audrey screamed as she ran towards us. Grell grabbed her and pulled her and I close to him in a protective manner. "Ruby... what's going on!?"

"It's a long story, Aud."

"Phoenix! Tell me?" Audrey demanded.

I glared at her, "Later, I will." I turned my attention to the man. He was still a shady character, quite literally. It was difficult to make out his appearance even when it was daylight.

"You should let them go. Give them to us."

"Are you kidding me?" Grell exclaimed, "After all we've been through, you really expect me to give up _THAT_ easily?" Grell put on this flirtatious mode, "I. Don't. Think. So~." He grinned and blew the man a kiss. The man shuddered as well as Audrey and I. Though, we snapped out of it as he charged toward us.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about!" The creature laughed. A shadow of a hand pointed behind us. Grell stiffened for a moment, but came to his conclusion.

"Dang..." Grell cursed more underneath his breath as more and more shadows were charging after us. "I guess there is only one choice.."


	4. Chapter 3: A Whole New World

**Pardon the pun of the chapter name. If you guys haven't figured it out yet, it is a Grell X O.C. fiction~ So that's why I used that title haha.**

Chapter 3: A Whole New World

December 16th

"Dang.. I guess we only have one choice.." Grell cursed. He picked Audrey and I up and practically was flying with us in the sky. We were on top of the building as all of the shadows collided with one another and disappeared into the daylight. Everyone inside the building was clapping and throwing their popcorn out of the window.

"That was quite a show!" We overheard one say.

"WILLIAM~!" Grell squealed as he hugged the man with the glasses.

"Audrey Wellingson... Phoenix Leffington..." the man named 'William' stated. Though, he growled, "And Grell..."

Grell seemed heartbroken and started flailing, "Why are you so cruel? Oh well! Its what I like most about you~"

William stepped on Grell's face. "You failed in this world,Grell. You are to take BOTH of the girls back to the London Dispatch Society of 1888 and you are to wait until I give you direct orders."

"Both of them? To London?" Grell worriedly asked.

"I've already spoken with Mister and Misses Leffington, they are fine. As for Audrey, she either comes, or she dies. I can easily make arrangements for both."

"Audie," I said in a hushed tone. "It'll be okay."

"What kind of monsters are you people?" She cried.

"They are perverted aliens...It doesn't matter," I said and she cracked a smile.

Audrey thought for a moment, "I'll go. I can't leave Ruby like this."

William continued to stand on top of Grell, and stayed silent for a few moments. He was determining whether he should kill us or save us. "Very well," he said. "Grell take them to the dispatch."

"O-eh," Grell had attempted to say 'okay' with his face still in the roof. William jumped off of him and disappeared in a flash.

Grell picked the two of us up, "Come on~ You get to see where I am from!" He cheered as we reappeared in a new place.

"See! How do you like it? This is my home!" He smiled! We walked down the long narrow hallways of an old building. The walls were white and there were people just like William and Grell. They all had glasses, were carrying garden tools, and had yellow eyes. Some were complaining about overtime, others were flirting with the female staff, and everyone else was staring at me.

Grell stopped us at a door and unlocked it with a blood red key. We open the room, and I felt as if my eyes were deceiving me. Red. Red everywhere. It was heaven to me. I was standing in the doorway in awe at the marvelous room. So beautiful!

He allowed us to sit and make ourselves at home because he had some things he had to do. So Audrey and I just relaxed in the room. I was exhausted. I was still in horrible pains from the accident. He left the room, locking the door behind. He explained that if we needed anything, scream and there would be many coming in here to protect us.

"Why do we need to be protected?" I asked Audrey. She facepalmed- no. I take that back. She double facepalmed!

"Now how am I supposed to know?! I don't even know what's going on!" Audrey pouted.

"True," I said. It was the only thing I could muster at the moment.

"Ruby, you need to lay down," She said as she got off the couch. I shook my head no. "Ruby.. Now. Or I will tell him to kill me, because what good of a friend am I if I can't get you to rest?"

I almost immediately laid down. '_She really makes my blood boil sometimes..._' I thought. I fell asleep not long after that.

Dreamland

_I was walking down old streets at night. Nobody seemed to be out and about. The lights within most buildings were turned out, and more windows were closed. I walked through the moonlight as if I owned all of the land. I scoured the dim streets for food. _

_I had a weird sense of hunger._

_I was searching for people-humans... Or more accurately, I was searching for souls. I had a sense of a never ending hunger and I wanted to devour the human souls. I wanted to taste them all. I brushed away the thoughts of it being cannibalism. What human would want to eat others' souls?_

_Maybe their soles, but that's another story._

_I finally reach to a place. There was a man and a younger boy, as well as myself and my protector. He seemed to not have aged one bit. However, he soon transformed into a red being. I turned away for a moment due to my hunger, and I grabbed a 'small bite to eat', but it wasn't good enough. _

_I returned to look for food. There were more humans in that section of the town than anywhere else. So, I watched still to find a move. I look down and see blood dripping to my feet. I saw me, laying on the ground in front of the boy. I saw the scars on my body as I stood at the corner. I felt the blood pour from my mouth._

_I walked closer to see my body, and there it was. The chainsaw. The man from the picture had it and he was about to kill my protector, the one that killed me. _

_A mirror suddenly appeared before me. As I took a look through the glass, I was bouncing between three different styles. One had my red hair, my red eyes, my red clothes. The next I had red hair, yellow eyes, and a grey work uniform. The final form I took, was black hair, red eyes, and black and red dress that fit tight on my body._

_I fell to my knees as my world faded away._

End Dream

I woke up drenched in sweat and heartache. I was weeping in the arms of Grell and Audrey. Grell waited a few moments and picked me up. "We were told to find a place to stay in the human world," He said quietly. Audrey had linked arms with him and we made our way into the old streets at midnight.


	5. Chapter 4: The Black Clad Man and The

**Four chapters in one day! I think I did good considering I wasn't home the whole day. :D So this chapter, if you have a question- write a review and ask or you can PM me. I was thinking it MAY be a little confusing. As I was writing, I had a chart/family tree drawn out(I work better with visuals and auditory). Also, If you get the "perverted alien" lines, I love you xD I don't own that saying either. O.O *cough* Kaichou wa maid sama! *cough*. **

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 4: The Black Clad Man and The Navy Blue Boy

December 16th- 1888

I was laying limp in Grell's arms. I felt as if I were still being hit by that car, as if I were still being chased, as if I should be dead. I continued to cry as I thought about those things added onto my dream I had experienced what seemed like moments ago.

The scenery of the streets were exactly as the scenery of the dream. Grell didn't seem to understand what is wrong with me, but he hasn't said anything. Maybe he just thinks I am an emotional girl who has no right to live? Is that it? He has killed me many times after all...

I wanted to escape from his hold, but he felt as if he wanted to protect me? I don't why I feel this way. I know what he will do to me, but yet I stay in his arms.

I silently cried as we continued our way through the night.

"We're here, Phoenix. Open your eyes," Grell gave the demand. I did so to find us sitting at the edge of a forest in front of a large estate. "I want you two to stay here while I go make arangements with the brat."

Grell changed into his red form and knocked on the large doors. Soon enough, the butler that was in my dreams, that was in the photograph, and was the reason for many tears to fall , opened the door. He didn't look at us and he invited Grell in.

"He doesn't seem to happy..." Audrey whispered. I simply shook my head in agreement. The air seemed still yet the atmosphere was uneasy. I wanted to run, but I couldn't.

After about ten minutes, Audrey and I decided to attempt to see through the windows at what's going on behind those doors. Come to find out, Grell is flirting with the man. FLIRTING!

"Help me up," I demanded. Audrey looked at me like I was insane. "Now!"

She said nothing as she helped me up. She knows I get fierce and evil very quickly. She helped me up and helped me up the stairs. I barged into the manor with her behind me. "WHAT IN THE WORLD GRELL!?" I screeched. I kicked him square in the face.

"This is interesting," The butler stated.

"You! Shut up!" Audrey demanded. "Grell! You're such a jerk! You know that?!"

Grell's eyes got wide as he looked at me. "Ruby, your side!"

I was furious, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME RUBY!" I kicked him in the face again. "Now what about my side?"

"SEBASTIAN?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-" The boy who was dressed in Navy clothes came to see what the ruckus was about. He stopped speaking when he saw me and the blood pouring from my side. "Sebastian, tie up the reaper, adress to the Lady's wounds, and send the other one to another room. Grell I have questioning later."

"Brats," Grell growled.

I looked at him dead in the eye, "BRATS! What's with the plural form? Huh? Perverted Alien Monster Freak..." I said.

"I have to go with her,Sebastian. Allow me to address her wounds," Grell stated.

"I'm afraid you can't do that in your condition," the butler, Sebastian, added. He pointed to the Rope that tied him up. "Now, my Ladies?" Sebastian picked me up and took me into the back.

He set me down in front of a mirror. I shuddered when I first looked at myself in it. He must have noticed because he asked, "The mirror is nothing to be afraid of. It is a mere reflection of whatever looks into it."

A teardrop fell as I replied, "That is why I am so afraid of them." The tears would not stop flowing as he stitched my wounds.

'_Who am I? What was with the three different versions of me?'_ I pondered as he carried me to my room to rest.

Grell POV

I was tied up due to that stupid brat. I wish I finished him off when I had the chance. Jeez, it sucks having to ask for _his _help. All I knew was that I had to get out of this rope so I can go check on Ruby and Audrey.

I whimpered when I saw Sebastian walk by with Ruby. "Ruby, are you okay?!" I called.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME RUBY!" She snapped at me. She started crying when the pain hit her from yelling.

'_Jeez. What's so wrong with calling her that name? Wait! She gets to be in Bassy's arms! NO FAIR!'_ I mentally screamed at myself for allowing him to bind me in such a dazzling way. I can't be his right now, I have other things that need to be taken care of first.

My dear Bassy came downstairs and carried me to his master's office. "I was thinking something romantic~," I cooed.

"Grell, that is highly innapropriate for my position. I am only fulfilling my master's orders," my dove-feathered raven is trying so hard to live without his shade of red.

"Grell..." the brat sneered. "Why are you here and how did you bring Madame Red back to life?"

"Madame Red? She is long gone, boy. Long gone. The girl is her reincarnation in a sense. She is a very _special_ girl."

"Special?" the handsome man with the dark hair asked.

"Yes," I answered, "It seems she is not only human."

"Enlighten me," the brat ordered.

"I will if you permit our stay in the manor until further notice," I tried to pull off a bargain with this boy. He is so difficult.

"You will have to live by my rules,answer all questions truthfully, and obey my orders," he added to the price.

"Fine," I puffed, "She comes from a long line of grim reapers..."

"So what makes her special?" The boy asked me again.

"You didn't let me finish! How am I supposed to explain if you're jumping ahead of me?! As I was saying, she comes from a long line of grim reapers...and demons."

"Reapers and demons?" Ciel asked. I noticed Bassy had wide eyes.

"I remember now, she is the daughter of Elizabeth," Bassy stated shocked.

"Sebastian! What has gotten into you?!" the boy asked.

"My apologies, however, Elizabeth, her mother, is my sister."

I decided to pitch into the conversation, "Raymond is a member of the American Dispatch Society. Raymond is not a full reaper. He is the reason she is apart of the long line. Raymond, a half reaper, half demon, fell in love with a full demon and they mated and had a child. This child, has more demon than reaper in her, however, the reaper side is quite dominant- It will be as if she were a 50/50 mix even though she is a 75/50. Got that so far?"

That brat seemed stunned, "Though, if she is more demon than reaper, then why is she in need of protection?"

Bassy sighed and decided its his turn to answer a question, "The Reapers and the Demons have both agreed to protect this family because it is a rarity. They are the ones who keep the world in check. There existence is the reason you and I are able to be in this room today. However, there are some scum demons I guess you could say whom wish to protest against them or wish for the noble status in which they have. So they either try to mate them and be force themselves into their family, or they kill them."

The brat sat back down, "Also, because it is your niece, you have a larger responsibility over her, correct Sebastian?"

'_That's my job!'_ I mentally cried.

"Not exactly. Yes, I am supposed to be the active one of her protection, Grell and I have been assigned a split part. He was the first to watch after her, so I feel she may trust him more for the time being. I will only assist and take the second active role. Though humans can be such troublesome creatures.."

Ciel looked confused, "Humans? I was just told she were a demon and a reaper?"

Bassy shook tried to explain, "That is the difficult part. She is a demon, and a reaper, but she happens to be a reincarnation of Madame Red. However, that was never to be expected because it is not usual for a soul to be reincarnated unless..."

"They were killed before their time..." I sighed.

Bassy continued, "Anyways, she is learning who she is at the time. She is three people in one body, and until she learns to incorporate every single aspect of her three lives into one, as well as the beginning of her powers, she will be quite intense. Her dreams will scare her, she will see visions of Madame Red's memories,and she will also be unable to control her emotions. Though, I don't understand the other girl?"

"Audrey is a friend of hers. Phoenix ran away from home and was chased by a demon. Before I could get to her, a motor vehicle, or a carriage as you would know it, ran into her. Audrey was visiting her in the hospital and happened to be stuck in a situation of more demon scum."

"So that's how it is then?" Came another voice from the back of the room.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hunt

**Chapter 5~~~! :D I do NOT own black butler, Avril Lavigne's 'What the Hell', and the name for the dream was found by using a name generator. :3 **

**The dream is rather dark themed(as always), but in other ways. Only a minor suggestion though~. **

**Special thanks to alexma and The G Master 538(and yes- I found it rather fitting for the chapter name :3) for reviewing.**

**Also, a thank you goes to alexma and SebastianStalker. :D**

**You guys are awesome.**

**OKIE! So now that I have finished my disclaimers and thank yous, vuala! :D Enjoy~.**

Chapter 5: The Hunt

December 17th

Audrey POV

I turned around the corner of the hallway, lost. I only went to find the kitchen to ask a servant for food or a way I can find the food. Anyways, with no luck, I returned upstairs and lost my room also. I was passing various doors that seemed vacant within them, until I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I heard talking coming from behind the door to my right.

I heard Grell's voice first. He had a hushed tone that made me believe that I wasn't supposed to hear it. As if that matters. I leaned in to listen. "Raymond is a member of the American Dispatch Society. Raymond is not a full reaper. He is the reason she is apart of the long line. Raymond, a half reaper, half demon, fell in love with a full demon and they mated and had a child. This child, has more demon than reaper in her, however, the reaper side is quite dominant- It will be as if she were a 50/50 mix even though she is a 75/25. Got that so far?"

Next was the Navy Boy's voice, "Though, if she is more demon than reaper, then why is she in need of protection?"

_'What is this nonsense with demons and reapers?'_ I asked myself knowing I wouldn't be answered. I remained silent as I continued to listen in.

"The Reapers and the Demons have both agreed to protect this family because it is a rarity. They are the ones who keep the world in check. There existence is the reason you and I are able to be in this room today. However, there are some scum demons I guess you could say whom wish to protest against them or wish for the noble status in which they have. So they either try to mate them and be force themselves into their family, or they kill them," Sebastian sighed as he explained to his master.

'_Wait...how would the boy and the butler know about demons and reapers?'_ I mentally responded to his answer to the young boy.

"Also, because it is your niece, you have a larger responsibility over her, correct Sebastian?"

"Not exactly. Yes, I am supposed to be the active one of her protection, Grell and I have been assigned a split part. He was the first to watch after her, so I feel she may trust him more for the time being. I will only assist and take the second active role. Though humans can be such troublesome creatures.."

Ciel and I seemed confused, "Humans? I was just told she were a demon and a reaper?"

"That is the difficult part. She is a demon, and a reaper, but she happens to be a reincarnation of Madame Red. However, that was never to be expected because it is not usual for a soul to be reincarnated unless..."

"They were killed before their time..." Grell sighed.

Sebastian paused a moment before he continued, "Anyways, she is learning who she is at the time. She is three people in one body, and until she learns to incorporate every single aspect of her three lives into one, as well as the beginning of her powers, she will be quite intense. Her dreams will scare her, she will see visions of Madame Red's memories,and she will also be unable to control her emotions. Though, I don't understand the other girl?"

"Audrey is a friend of hers. Phoenix ran away from home and was chased by a demon. Before I could get to her, a motor vehicle, or a carriage as you would know it, ran into her. Audrey was visiting her in the hospital and happened to be stuck in a situation of more demon scum."

I quietly opened the door, "So that's how it is then?" The air stiffened as they all turned to me with wide eyes. "My best friend is a demon and a reaper, and some jerkholes of demons want to rape her?"

"And kill her," Grell added.

I sweatdropped as I looked at him, "Not helping."

The boy looked up at me, "Miss Audrey, how much have you heard?"

I looked the boy dead in the eyes, "Plenty." He sat back in his chair and thought for a moment with his eyes shut.

"You are not to speak of this," he added.

"You had no reason to say," I mocked, "And besides, whether she knows it or not, I know what is best for her. I've always kept her out of trouble. Bad for me to say right? Though, until Grell came along, everything was fine." I turned and gave him a stern glare, "But now I've lost some things that happen to be important."

I spat that last word in his face. He was trembling in fear. "If any of you hurt her, whether you are a demon or a grim reaper-or a zombie for that matter, I will succeed in returning the favor." I noticed the boy gulp, so I turned to him. "What is your name. I am afraid this thing didn't tell us where we were going."

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom company and head of the house. Forgive my late introductions."

"Well, I'm calling you 'Patchy'," I giggled. He seemed disturbed by it, but didn't say anything. "I'm going to go check on Ruby. Goodnight, Patchy. Goodnight, Lucifer. Goodnight, _murderer._"

I spat at Grell once more. I chuckled as I heard Grell rant about a Bassy and how he couldn't believe he let me get away with speaking to him like that. Leaving all of them behind, I search every room for the kitchen once more. '_Ruby is sure to wake up soon...'_ I thought as I looked into the next room. '_Ahh! It's not the room.'_ I pouted as I closed the door.

By a lucky chance, I reached my destination. I made my way in, ignoring the four people inside griping about my entry in the servant's area and how nobody should be in there. Okay,I didn't ignore them, I just disregarded them. "Food...Drink...healing..." I mumbled as I looked through the cabinets. My face lit up as I reached for the tea bags.

"Darjeeling?" I read. "Too bad they don't have- HEY! They do have things I could use!" My mood went from sour to happy in a matter of seconds. I pulled out my iPod due to force of habit.

I started singing and dancing as I worked on the midnight snacks for Ruby and I.

"_You're on your knees, beggin' please stay with me._

_But honestly I just need to be a little_

_crazy._

_All my life I've been good,_

_but now._

_Whoa!_

_I'm thinkin',_

_'What the hell?!'_

_All I want is to mess around._

_And I don't really care _

_about_

_If you love me._

_If you hate me._

_You can't save me,_

_baby,baby._

_All my life I've been good,_

_but now._

_Whoa! _

_'What the hell?!'_

_What? What. What!_

_'What the-'"_

I was cut off by the butler. "Hell?" I asked as he put my iPod in his pocket. "Oh well! I'm done with what I needed to do. Will you show me to Ruby's room?" I asked as I put the handmade fruit smoothie, the tea, and the warm soup on the silver tray.

He turned around and began to walk out of the room. He motioned for me to follow him. I made my way over and continued the song by humming.

"First, the servants don't know. With you walking in there and pulling out the future device, it more than likely overwhelmed them. Especially with the words that were spilling from your tongue. Also, I wish to know why you went through the trouble to do a servant's job. If you had only asked, I would have been hap-" I cut him off on his lecture.

"I am the one who knows Ruby the best. I usually stay awake at nights to make sure she is pleasantly sleeping," I paused. "She wakes up at the exact same time every night. She always wakes up crying or screaming. She is usually drenched in sweat and has uncontrollable shaking. She sometimes tells me she sees herself kill others in the streets at night. However, tonight as we came here, we passed through Whitechapel I believe, and she couldn't stop crying at the similarities of the streets. Anyways, my point is, she is about to wake up in fear. So I am on my way to bring her a soothing snack and drink."

"I see," he sighed as he quietly opened the door to her room. He held a lantern that allowed me to set the tray on the side table without spilling it everywhere. "Sebastian," I whispered. "Will you turn on the fireplace?"

Almost immediately after I asked, the fire lightened the room, giving it more warmth than it had a moment ago. I looked at my clock, '_1:42...' _I concluded as I waited. _'1:46 is just around the corner...'_

Phoenix POV

Dreamland

_I slipped into the alleys with a book in my left hand and a red weed eater in my right hand. I readjusted my glasses and jumped onto the roof of the building next to me. It was four passed midnight and I had a feeling I needed to be there._

_I looked down as I saw a woman. She was wearing worn out clothing. Someone had offered her an alcoholic beverage moments ago, and she was too drunk to say no. Her intoxication levels were horrible. She was swaying back and forth, vomiting every few steps. I am surprised she even made it this far from the bar down the street._

_I followed her through the shadows. I watched her make contact with a man whom consequently took her instability to his advantage._

_He did things that aren't pleasant._

_He left her limp on the ground- motionless, breathless. I made my way down to her and removed the trapped soul from her body. I watched her record from beginning to end. _

_She was a wife of a man whom died before they conceive by an illness that isn't very common. She put herself into a state of depression and decided to work at the local orphanage to bring bright faces and cheers to her life. After about two years, the orphanage burned down and only a couple of the children survived. The other workers attempted at their very hardest to save the children, but it was quite impossible when they were trapped themselves. The only reason she survived was due to the fact she had taken a couple of the ill children outside for fresh air._

_Afterwords, she cared for the three as if they were her own. She was like a mother to them. However, the illnesses also caused their tragic deaths. _

_From then on, she tried to drink the pain away. She was a drunken mess each night. It surprised many people that she even lived with all the liquor she consumed. _

"_Katie Whitaker. Died age 48. Death by shock."_

_After I completed my felt duty, I noticed my reflection changing in the mirror. I had black hair, red eyes, and a skin-tight dress that was knee length. It consisted of a red belt that surrounded by the black of the dress. It had a tear drop shaped hole exposing some of my chest. My nails were black and long, just as the heels to my new boots._

_I sniffed out the man that harmed her. In return for his lust, I consumed his soul. His screams were pleasant to me. However, just as I was finishing, I heard a mans voice behind me, "Found you."_


	7. Chapter 6: A Chat

**Chapter 6. Oh! I forgot to say that in chapter 5, when I was trying to find nicknames for the three guys. I used a generator that seemed quite accurate. I mean, every time I typed in Sebastian's name the list of nicknames included "Lucifer" haha XD Anyways, had to share.**

**Also- I have updated my profile to have the schedule for when I update my stories. As well as basic information (i.e. "Do you accept OCs?" Yes. Please PM me with your OC idea and preferred story.) So go check it out to see when things are going to be updated! :)**

**ON WITH LE* STORY!**

Chapter 6: A Little Chat

December 18th

Phoenix POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a comfortable bed and my best friend beside me. I had tears forming in my eyes. "I-I..." I muttered unable to continue the sentence. I noticed Sebastian in the corner of the room.

"You can tell me anything," Audrey said. "And Sebastian is also trustworthy."

I felt the warm tears falling down my face, "I-I killed him.." I sobbed as I was pulled into Audrey's arms. "I killed him after he killed her! And I _enjoyed_ it!" I felt Audrey shudder a bit when I mentioned that, but she didn't stop caring for me.

"I brought you some soup and tea. I wasn't sure what you would prefer," she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Audrey. You seem tired. You should go to sleep," I told her. I wiped the tears from my eyes long enough to let her leave. I'm such a burden to her.

She giggled saying, "Tired? What are you talking about? I was just singing 'What the hell'."

I laughed, "Go to bed, Audie~! I will be fine. Thank you."

She smiled, "Goodnight, Ruby~!" She smiled as she finished her smoothie. She walked out the door leaving Sebastian behind.

"You were rather quiet," I breathed. I tilted my head back down. "I am surprised you didn't run away."

He only smirked and said, "Things of the such do not bother me."

The warm air filled the room, bringing peace as I relaxed. "Is that so?" I asked. "It happens every time I sleep. A similar story."

He stood beside my bed, "Do you wish to speak about it?"

I paused a moment. I studied his facial features as I thought about a way to answer him. "You really wouldn't mind?"

He grinned, "Not at all. I was requested to keep you company for the evening." I felt my body have the urge to run, but my sides were still healing from the accident.

"I suppose I could tell you," I waited a moment, "Only if you really,truly wish to listen."

"A butler who cannot listen to the guest's problems is not worth his salt."

I explained to him the different dreams I have had the past couple of years. I explained how when I was little, I dreamt about a lady in red, and a boy just like the owner of the house. However, he seemed more happy and joyous in my dreams. I also explained how as I grew older, my dreams became worse.

I told him about how I watched the lady, who I assumed was me, murdering women on the streets. I told him about how it scared me. How a normal teenage girl dreams about their wedding, or their school life, not murder.

I tried to explain how recently, I have seen myself get murdered- many times. I tried to mention how after a death, my appearance changes. From black hair and red eyes, to red hair with yellow eyes, and back to red hair with red eyes. I told him I didn't understand why. I told him that my parents helped me with the pain at nights, but they left about 3 days ago.

"Well," he sighed, "Why don't you try to sleep?"

I looked at him as if he were insane, "I just explained to you what happens every time I sleep? Yet, you insist I sleep?"

He nodded yes. "Trust me," he said.

"Alright," I laid down. "No funny business."

"None at all, My Lady." That was the last thing I heard as I fell into a nice sleep. A sleep with no dreams.

Grell POV

I was awake all night. I desparately wanted to find my Bassy and get him to take me to Phoenix. The moon filled my room with a dim light that almost didn't seem to exist. I suppose it is a good thing to be a reaper. I looked at my book and noticed I have souls to reap the next day. '_Great... Now I have to leave her. At least it will give me a break.'_ I pulled on my boots and grabbed my death scythe. I made my way to the Phantomhive window, disappearing into the early morning.

Sebastian POV

I stood by my niece's bedside this night. With my hand on her shoulder, I was able to postpone her next dream. However, as the sun started to rise, I knew that my lord would be receiving a letter. I sighed as the girl next to me moved slightly.

At the earliest peek of the sun, I drew back the curtains and woke her up. "My lady. It is time for you to wake up." I gave her a few moments to open her eyes. "My lady?" She opened her red eyes for a moment. Though, every time she blinked, her appearance would change just as her dreams warned her.

I sighed when she returned to her normal state, "Oh. Good morning,Sebastian. Have you been in here all night?"

"Yes, My Lady." I bowed as a proper butler should to all guests and master. "Breakfast will be served soon, however, I decided to wake you up before hand and give you time to prepare."

She looked up at me, "Thank you. Oh, I didn't have a dream that time." She smiled a large smile. She was overjoyed her dreams didn't cause her pain.

"I am pleased," I said. "Is there anything you wish for in the meantime?"

She seemed to look thoughtful of my offer. She pulled back the blankets and stood up slowly. She moved to the window and looked out with her red eyes. Those red eyes have seen death, blood, pain, heartbreak, screams and shrills of innocent and impure humans. They have been the ones to cause confusion and anger. Yet, through all of this, her eyes seemed to smile. _'__That__ is just like my sister,'_ I took note in my mind. "Will you find Grell for me? I hate to ask this considering he seems quite fond of you, but I need to speak to him."

I smirked, "Very well, My Lady."


End file.
